Smithsforge
Smithsforge is a trader town of scrappers and reclaimers located in a abandoned suburb at the former city of Bismarck in the Badlands Territory. It is also home to some of the finest engineers, mechanics, and crafters in the whole territory. The town is also neighbors with the American Northern Army, and Tall Town. History A weary group of mechanics and engineers wandered the wasteland for months on end, before arriving at the abandoned pre-war city of Bismarck. Here, the engineers found a group of scrappers that inhabited the ruins of the city, and decided to truce for the night. However, after weeks of intermingling, the local scrappers, and the engineers became allies. Here, in Bismarck, the engineers decided to tell the local scrappers their idea of a settlement in Bismarck. After a few hours of discussion, they finally settled the idea, and on May 9, 2156, the engineers and scrappers claimed a suburb and nicknamed it "Smithsforge". With the engineers and the scrappers combined unity, they worked on repurposing the old houses in the town into metal shops. And the newfound citizens of Smithsforge slowly began crafting supplies, weapons, and many other goodies in hope to one day, trade them. While most of the citizens were working in the repurposed houses, some were repairing houses roughly to the state they were before the great war. Approximately two years after Smithsforge was founded, various small trader caravans that navigated the Badlands stumbled across the town, and after years of crafting, and working, the citizens of Smithsforge were finally going to get the fruit of their labor. However, ever since the caravans started coming to the town, so did raiders. The first wave of raiders to hit Smithsforge was in 2158, and the people of Smithsforge had to think fast. Many casualties occurred, but the people of Smithsforge eventually killed most of the raiders with makeshift weapons. When the second wave of raiders hit the town, the people of Smithsforge wisened up, and blew most, if not all of their brains out with firearms that they scavenged from the corpses of the raiders. In 2160, the town decided to visit their neighbors, within doing so, they found out the nearby settlement of Tall Town and bargained with them. The craftsmen of Smithsforge asked if they have any raider problems, and that they could remedy the situation. However, the residents of Smithsforge was sadly a bit late to the situation, but they did all that they could do to fend off of the raiders. After a few weeks of diplomacy, Smithsforge, and Tall Town became close allies and trade partners. With the all the friendship with Tall Town, the militia for Tall Town needed weapons, and supplies. And luckily, with Smithsforge being mostly engineers and scrappers, they had just the right stuff to do so. And after a few days, the denizens of Smithsforge set off to work, providing Tall Town with metal armor, and jury-rigged weapons. The weapons, although jury-rigged, were above average in terms of quality, and the leader of Tall Town, at the time, was Richard Adamson, was very proud of what the citizens of Smithsforge did. And with the motivation, the citizens of Smithsforge kept on working on weapons for the Tall Town militia, and with each hand-out, the equipment was gradually getting better, much to Richard Adamson's delight. The Era of Dictators When 2203 came rolling around, the elections for a leader for the settlement of Tall Town came into being, with Drew Avery narrowly losing the election to Mary Catherine. However, unbeknownst to the citizens of Smithsforge, a whole new world of pain was going to be open for them. Rumors went round and round across the two settlements. When Drew Avery decided to act out on his suspicions, the citizens of Smithsforge found out after having a short talk to the settlers at Tall Town who were fleeing though Smithsforge. Some citizens of Smithsforge decided to go on with the people fleeing Tall Town, but the majority stayed. For many years, life in Smithsforge became rough, and many of the weapon crafters became demoralized, and nervous. With the iron fists of the dictators, and the fear that the next dictator may be as batshit as the other. The fears of the batshit dictator became apparent, when Jesus 3000 took the lead of Tall Town. The newest dictator of Smithsforge's closest ally and neighbor, acted out and tried to claim Smithsforge. However, trying to claim one of their major sources of weapons, wasn't a bright idea of Jesus 3000. As an act of self-defense, the residents of Smithsforge raised their weapons, and defended their city, with an equal amount of causalities on both sides. This caused Smithsforge to declare itself to be an independent city-state, although it was short-lived, and the time that Smithsforge was a city-state, life was alright, but gaining food and water proved to be a difficult task. Luckily, for the few years that Smithsforge was a city-state, the time didn't last long, as the New-Merican Society entered Tall Town in 2225, and Smithsforge gradually lost it's independence and became a settlement once more. Onwards From 2225 onward, Smithsforge has been gradually expanding and continuing to supply the Tall Town Militia, and the New-Merican Society with weapons. Some of the former residents have returned to the town, but some have stayed in their new-found settlement of Otter Creek, located in the town of the same name. What the future holds for Smithsforge is yet to be determined, but with the state of the Badlands Territory, who knows what may happen. Category:Badlands Category:Places Category:Communities